Love Boat
"' '''Love Boat" '''by ''Jack Jones, covered by Frankie Bostello, is featured on Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now. Dancer It seems that the dancer has a white tux with a pink shirt, red bow tie, red glove, and red shoes. His pants and hair are black. loveboatcoach.png Background He's standing on a red velvet deck near an ocean, also being a black piano behind the dancer that's without a leg. Deeper in the background is a sinking ship, which slowly sinks throughout the choreography. At some points in the choreography there's a couple floating on objects. Gold Moves '''Classic The Classic routine has 2 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Brush off sweat from your head with your both hands. Gold Move 2: With both hands outstretched, do a leap. It's the final move for the routine. 'Mashup' The Mashup has 2 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: '''Put your left hand on your hips and raise your left hand (U Can't Touch This). '''Gold Move 2: With both hands outstretched, do a leap (Love Boat). It's the final move for the mashup. LoveBoat GM1.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 1 LoveBoat GM2.PNG|Classic: Gold Move 2 LoveBoat Mashup GM1.PNG|Mashup: Gold Move 1 (U Can't Touch This) LoveBoat GM2.PNG|Mashup: Gold Move 2 Mashup Love Boat ''has a Mashup that can only be unlocked in August. Dancers (No repeats) *'Love Boat (JD2014)' *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Dare (JD) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *We No Speak Americano (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Forget You (JD3) *Funplex (JD) *It's You (JD2014) *Fine China (Extreme) (JD2014) *U Can't Touch This (JD) Appearances in Mashups *Just a Gigolo *Fine China *Follow The Leader * It's My Birthday '(Suit Up!)' Party Master Mode ''Love Boat ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions that appear in order of appearance: ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) *'Love Boat' *Cosmic Swing/Whacking Walk/Cape Dance/Dust *Rolling Clap/Girating Mustache/Rolling For You/Wind Up Walk *Peace and Love/Circular Punch/Cyber Man/Monkey Dance *Come On/Clap Dance/Dig It/Rolling For You *70's/Staggered Waves/[[Troublemaker|'Troublemaker']]/[[Flashdance ... What a Feeling|'Flashdance ... What a Feeling']] *Crazy Cabaret/Zombie Music/Dreaming Girl/Up and Down *Cosmic Swing/Whacking Walk/Cape Dance/Dust *Rolling Clap/Girating Mustache/Rolling For You/Wind Up Walk *Peace and Love/Staggered Waves/[[Where Have You Been|'Where Have You Been']]/[[I Will Survive|'I Will Survive']] *Crazy Cabaret/Zombie Music/Dreaming Girl/Up and Down *Punch It/Happy B-Day/Macho Lasso/Wrestler's Skip *Santa's Ballet/Shadow Ballerina/[[Follow The Leader|'Follow The Leader']]/[[Gentleman|'Gentleman']] *'Love Boat' *Cosmic Swing/Whacking Walk/Cape Dance/Dust *Rolling Clap/Girating Mustache/Rolling For You/Wind Up Walk *Peace and Love/Staggered Waves/[[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)']]/[[Starships|'Starships']] *Crazy Cabaret/Zombie Music/Dreaming Girl/Up and Down *Punch It/Happy B-Day/Macho Lasso/Wrestler's Skip *'Love Boat' Trivia * The song is by Jack Jones but it says it's by Frankie Bostello, meaning it's covered. * This is the first dance to have a TV show theme * The original song is for a TV show of the same name, The Love Boat. * The dancer looks like Justin Timberlake when he had short hair. * He looks like the same dancer for It's Not Unusual, Forget You and Superstition. * The dancer jumps and "freezes" in mid-air at the end, just like the dancers of Baby One More Time. * In the Mashup, Funplex is the only female dancer. * This is known to be one of the few songs that has a mash-up with one female dancer. Just like Maneater, Troublemaker and YMCA. *It had different pictograms as seen in //jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20140925_1200/songs/LoveBoat/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png. * If you look closely in the background, there are two people floating on a plank of wood. They might be Jack and Rose which would be a reference to the Titanic theme. * If you pay attention to the dancer's platform, it is actually floating on water. This could mean that the dancer was one of the victims of the sinking ship, but wouldn't explain the piano's pristine state. * This is the first song Frankie Bostello has covered. The second one is Mahna Mahna in Just Dance 2015. * Wesley Enriquez created a dress for Animal Crossing New Leaf inspired from this song; its name is Love Boat Tuxedo. Gallery loveboatjd2014.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-21-19-25-43-1.png loveboat.jpg|Love Boat TheLoveBoat.png|The song in the menu 114.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar 180px-Betaloveboat.png|Beta Pictograms Videos File:The Love Boat theme (long version) File:Just Dance 2014 - Love Boat - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Love Boat (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_2014_The_Love_Boat_Party_Master_Mode File:Just_Dance_Now_-_The_Love_Boat_by_Frankie_Bostello_3*_Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Covered Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:80's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Jazz Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014